I Love Him
by WatchingAndWaiting
Summary: Ruthie is in love. The question is, does he love her? (Sorry about the bad summary. Read & Review! thanks) Latest Chapter Summary: Tragedy strikes the Camden Family. Will this change things?
1. How It Began

"What's up Ruthie?" Lucy took her eyes of her beautiful daughter Savanna for a moment to glance at her sister.

"Nothing," Ruthie said in her I-don't-want-to-just-come-out-and-say-it tone of voice.

"Come on, it's me," Lucy said as she laid her now sleeping daughter in her cradle.

"Well, I was wondering, how, I mean when, you new you, like, you know, _loved_ Kevin?" _I feel like such and idiot,_ she thought, _I don't love him, I can't. Can I?_

"Well, I felt this rush of happiness run through me. I wanted to spend every waking moment with him, and every sleeping moment dreaming about him. He was always on my mind. And around him I felt I could be myself, like I didn't have to impress anyone. (Even though I wanted to impress him!) It was the happiest moment in my life. _Why?_"

"N-no, no reason."

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who do you like…come on it's me. Who do you like?"

"No one. It's, it's no body."

"I wont tell anyone. Come on." She made this cute puppy-dog face.

"Does it really matter?"

"**Yes!**"

"Why do you care?"

"Tell me!"

"Martin."

_Why did I tell her_, Ruthie thought, _she's just going to say 'he's older than you by years!'_

Unexpectedly, Lucy said, "Good choice," and nodded her head.


	2. Feeling The Same Way

Ruthie lay on her bed, thinking. _Do I love him? _She thought. _Of course. What else could I be feeling?_

At that moment someone said, "Knock, knock," and walked into her room and sat at the end of the bed.

_Oh, no! She told him! I know it! _Ruthie thought. She was livid. She wanted to scream at Lucy, and tell everyone her secrets that were all very well kept.

"Hey Martin," Ruthie said.

He smiled at her. _I love you so much_, Martin thought. "Hey, Luce said-"

Ruthie quickly said, "Oh about that. I was kind of, ummm, half asleep. Yeah. I had taken a nap and-"

"Oh, so you don't need help with your homework?" Martin asked.

"_My homework?_" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's what Lucy said. I kind of felt bad. Homework over spring break? I would help you in a heartbeat," Martin said. What he really wanted to say was, 'I love you! Can't you tell? I love you!'

"I don't have homework! Lucy must have been mistaking. But Martin, there, uh, is something I want to talk to you about." She moved closer to him.

"O-, oh yeah?" He wanted to kiss her. She was less than a foot away.

"Yeah, ummm, well I-" Martin pressing his lips against hers cut her off.

After about 30 seconds he pulled away, "Sorry I just-" he started.

"Don't be. It was wonderful. I've wanted to kiss you for a_ long_ time." She smiled.

"You have?" He asked, and Ruthie nodded.

"I've always liked you. When you found out I 'liked' Mac, I didn't, _really._ Martin, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." She lightly kissed his lips.

"Ruthie we can't do this."

"Why? I really, really, really wan-"

"Shhh. I know, but with _your_ parents, no offense, I don't know if we can."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your dad _is _a minister. Aren't they strict about who you date?"

"Well, they wont interfere if they don't know." She leaned into kiss him, again.

Martin stopped her, got up and shut the door. He came back over to her bed and sat down. "Ruthie Camden," he looked into her eyes, "will you be my girlfriend," he said with this not-so-innocent smile.

"Of course Martin." She kissed him.


	3. Us

The next morning, Martin woke up in his garage apartment/room. He smiled. He had remembered last night, and how he found out that Ruthie felt the same way about him, as he did about her.

He got dressed quickly and went into the house.

"Good morning Martin," Mrs. Camden said. He couldn't help but think that she knows.

" 'Morning," he replied, "Where is Ruthie?"

"In her room." Lucy said, interrupting the conversation. She winked at him. _Okay,_ he thought, _I think _she_ knows. _

"Well bye," Martin went to Ruthie's room.

The door was open so he walked in, "Hey," he said.

"Hello," Ruthie replied, "Shut the door please."

As he did so he said, "So what are you planning on doing today?" He had just realized that Ruthie wasn't dressed. She was still in her PJ Tank Top and her boy shorts underwear.

_Oh, no. Is he uncomfortable? Should I put on more clothes? _Ruthie thought.

"Are, you okay?" Ruthie asked.

"Yea-yeah. You just, well I don't want to sound like, well a typical guy but, you look hot!"

Ruthie smiled, "Uh, thanks. Come here." She waved him over.

He sat next to her on the bed. She leaned into kiss him, but he pulled away.

"What's up?" she asked sadly.

"Nothing, but does Lucy no about us?" Martin asked.

"I didn't know there was an 'us'," she replied.

Martin smiled, "I want there to be."

"Me too."

He kissed her.


	4. None Of Your Business!

After kissing for, well, quite a long time, Martin said, "So, you want to hang out today?"

Ruthie smiled, "Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said in his oh-so-shy voice.

"We can go to the Promenade. Or we can-" she was cut off.

"Well, I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you."

Ruthie smiled, "Well, I'll get dressed. Why don't you go tell my parents we are going to hang out today."

"Okay," he kissed her once more before he left.

After she checked that he was gone she squealed, "Yes!"

It took her quite some time to get dressed. She finally decided on a cute strappy halter pink dress that fell to her knees with a dark (blue) jean jacket. Her toenails were painted cotton candy pink, and she wore hot pink high-heeled sandals. She carefully applied pale pink eye shadow, and lip gloss. She was happy, and felt hot.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen and Martin was talking to Lucy.

"Hi, Ruthie," Lucy said, "Lookin' good!"

"Hey, Luce," Ruthie replied, "Ready to go, Martin."

"Uh, yeah. Bye Lucy," Martin said standing up.

"Bye, guys," Lucy said.

Ruthie waved goodbye to Lucy.

They decided to walk to the Promenade.

"I'm hot," Ruthie said while taking off her jacket.

"Yeah you are," Martin mumbled.

"What?" Ruthie giggled.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Martin look embarrassed.

"Don't be. Us Camdens know how to accept compliments."

Martin stopped walking, and kissed Ruthie.

"Uh, hi," someone said.

The immediately stopped kissing, and turned.

"Uh, hi, Mac," Martin chocked out.

"Hi," Mac said, astonished, "What's going on here?"

"None of your business," Ruthie said as she grabbed Martin's hand and pulled him away.

_He is going to tell my dad,_ Ruthie thought.


	5. Realization

Realization

"Uh, Martin?" Ruthie said. They were eating pizza at the promenade.

"Yeah, Ruthie," Martin replied.

"About Mac, seeing us. Yeah, what if he tells my dad. You have to, _have_ to talk to Mac. Convince him not to tell my dad. _Please_," Ruthie desperately said.

"What makes you think he'd say something to your dad?" Martin asked.

"I don't know. It was the way he looked at us. Like we were doing something wrong. He looked, almost, angry."

"Well aren't we? Doing something wrong?"

"What do you mean? Of course not!"

"I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that, if we_ aren't_ doing anything wrong, why are we acting as if, we aren't together?"

"Well, I-, I mean, we-. Martin you know that my father would act irrationally if he knew about us."

"He might, but me also might not. Can't we take the risk?"

"What happens if he kicks you out of the house? Huh? Where are you gonna go?"

"Ruthie, I donno, and I don't care. I want to be able to kiss you with out hiding. Or hold your hand."

"Martin, I do too. But lets wait awhile. Please."

"Okay. But only because I don't want to lose you. You may be the bets thing that ever happened to me."

Ruthie smiled. "Let's go. When we get home you can call Mac, okay?"

"Okay, okay."

They both smiled, and started walking home.

Authors Note: I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'll write more soon.


	6. What Will Change? Also Titled: What Will...

**What Will Change?**

When Martin and Ruthie get home, Ruthie goes to her room, and Martin goes to his garage apartment.

"Hey Martin," someone says as he walks in.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Martin asks.

"What, you don't want to see your good old friend Mac?" Mac replies.

"Well, I was just going to call you. We, uh, we need to talk, okay?" Martin says.

"About what?" His voice suddenly rising, "About how _you_ knew how much I like Ruthie! And _you_ still went out with her! About how _you_ lectured me on how I couldn't date her because I was TOO old! About how _you_ are a backstabbing, little jerk, rat of a friend. Huh? Wanna talk about that?" Mac stomped out the door.

"Mac! Come on, Mac. Come back here," Martin called after his fuming friend.

_Oh, no! What if he tells Eric_, Martin thought. He instinctively ran after him.

Mac walking down the stairs from the attic when Martin finds him

Martin says, "What were you doing up there? That's Ruthie's room!"

"I know," Mac smirks.

"What are you doing? What _were _you doing?" Martin asks, angrily.

"I went and gave Ruthie a letter, a _friendly_ letter, I wrote her," Mac shoves Martin out the way.

Martin forgets him and goes up to the attic. Mac continues to walk down the stairs.

Mac bumps into Matt, Ruthie's brother, "Matt! Hey how are ya?" Mac says.

"Umm, I'm, uh fine, thanks. Who are you, exactly?" Matt replies, confused.

Mac smiles, "I'm the one with the answers my friend."

Matt says, "What? What do you mean?"

Scene switches to Ruthie and Martin in the attic

"Hey, Ruthie did Mac give you a note?" Martin asks.

"Wha- what?" Ruthie asks. She seems distracted.

"Ruthie, are you okay?" Martin walks over to her bed where she was sitting, with the phone in front of her.

Ruthie bursts into tears, and Martin tries to hug her but she pulls away.

"Ru- Ruthie! What's wrong?"

Ruthie chokes out, between fits of crying, "Phone call…from Peter…his mom…dad…car…hurt…d- d- died!" She starts crying, uncontrollably.

"Oh, Ruthie," Martin tries to kiss her but she screams at him, "No! We can't do this anymore! Peter is coming back, for good!" She starts crying more and more.

_Knock Knock_ at the door.

Eric and Annie walk into Ruthie's Attic Room. When they see her crying, they immediately walk over to her.

Annie says, "What's wrong, honey? What's happened?"

Ruthie shakes her head, crying more than ever.

Eric turns to Martin, and says sternly, "What has happened, Martin?"

"Well, Sir. I don't know if I am the one to tell you that," Martin says, his eyes on the ground.

Eric grabs his arm and leads him downstairs, Annie staying with Ruthie.

When they are in the kitchen Eric says sternly, but in a panic, "What has HAPPENED!"

Martin clears his throat, "Well, uh, Peters, uh, Peters parents, they uh-"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Eric yells, lividly.

"They died! In a car accident, I think! And Peter is coming back, here." Martin says.

Eric puts his hand over his mouth. After a long silence he says, "I must go talk to Ruthie." He stands up, and so does Martin, "I think it'd be best if you stayed here," Eric says.


	7. Peter's Request

Peter's Request 

**Mac and Matt in the kitchen:**

"_The Answers?_" Matt says.

"So you haven't heard?" Mac replies.

"Heard what? What are you talking about?" Matt says puzzled.

"Martin, and Ruthie. Martin, you should go talk to Martin. I have to go," Mac leaves smiling.

Matt stands there wondering what he is talking about.

**In Ruthie's room, Martin, Annie, Eric, are trying to comfort Ruthie.**

"Ruthie, Ruthie, honey." Annie says, her eyes tearing up, and arms around Ruthie.

"Honey, I am sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Eric asks his daughter, his eyes swelling.

"Peter, has no other family. He is going to stay with us," Ruthie says, and looks at Martin.

"I am sorry, all of you. I didn't know Peter's parents, but I am sure they are as wonderful as you let on. So I am going to go, and let you have some alone time," he puts his arm on Ruthie's shoulder, and leaves them to be.

"Peter will be here tonight, for dinner," Ruthie choked out.

"Okay, honey, just, just rest," Annie said.

Eric said, his eyes glazed with tears, "I-, uh, I need to make a few calls."

Annie stayed there with Ruthie, hugging her, on her bed.

**Lucy, is with the baby, and Martin walks in:**

"Oh, hey Martin!" says Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"Peter's parents, got in a car accident, and they, uh, they didn't, er, make it. And Peter is coming to dinner tonight," Martin spills out.

"What?" Says Lucy.

"Yeah, I better go," Martin says, leaving Lucy, eyes tearing up.

The rest of the day everyone was in there rooms, alone. Pondering on what has just happened.

**7:30 PM:**

Ruthie changed her clothes, and fixed her hair, washed her face, and put on makeup. Then, the doorbell rang, and she ran downstairs to answer it. "I got it!" she yelled.

She opened the door and her eyes started tearing up, "Peter!" She went to give him a hug.

"Ruthie! I've missed you _soooo _much!" he hugged her back, eyes glazed.

"Peter, I am soooo sorry," she said, apologetically.

"No, Ruthie, no, don't. Just-, please. Don't feel sorry for me. I want us to be like us, again. You know before, I left, and everything. Ruthie, I've missed you," he hugged her again.

"But Peter, what's happened to you, it is okay, to be sad you know? It is okay to feel-" she started.

"No, Ruthie. Okay. No, I _don't_ want to talk about it! Just forget."

"Okay, whatever you want."

They stood there gazing into each others eyes. Peter still had feelings for Ruthie. Ruthie still had feelings for Peter.

Peter wanted it to be like it used to be, so, he leaned in to kiss Ruthie. Ruthie leaned in to kiss him. There they stood, kissing, when finally Peter pulled away, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Martin. He saw them kissing.

"Hey Martin," Peter said. Ruthie whirled around.

"Hey Peter. I am sorry to hear-" Martin started.

Peter interrupted, "It's cool."

Martin nodded and walked away.

Ruthie looked after him, then looked at Peter, and gave him a hug.


	8. An Honest Mistake?

An Honest Mistake?

**At Dinner:**

Everyone was seated around the table, getting ready to eat dinner. Annie brought out a Ham, and everything else.

"Wow, this looks wonderful!" Peter said. He was sitting next to Ruthie, and was holding her hand. Martin was on the other side of the table, facing Ruthie, he didn't dare look at the two of them, it made him to sad.

"Well, I just wanted you to have a nice _homecoming_ meal, Peter. Oh sweetheart, we've missed you so much!" Annie said, rapping him in a hug.

"I've missed you guys, too. All of you," Peter said, staring into Ruthie's eyes.

They all ate dinner, catching up. Everyone was in a lively conversation, except Martin.

**After dinner, everyone still was sitting around the table:**

"So, uh, Martin, how are you?" Peter asked.

"Fine," Martin replied bluntly.

"Anything new in your life?" Peter said, trying to make friends with Martin.

"Well, there was something, but, uh, now it's not in my life anymore," Martin said, looking at Ruthie, "May I be excused? I am not feeling well." Annie nodded and Martin got up, and walked away.

Everyone looked oddly around. Peter and Ruthie eventually left the table, and went out to the porch. They sat on the steps and sat there in silence. Peter had his arms rapped around Ruthie, and Ruthie's head was on Peter's shoulder.

Peter looked into Ruthie's eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ruthie replied.

**Later that night:**

Ruthie and Peter were laying on the couch, watching _10 Things I Hate About You_. Everyone else was asleep...

Ruthie glanced up at Peter and smiled. She looked at him, and rolled over so her face was inches from his. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. She reached over and dimmed the lights...

**In the morning:**

"Um, Eric!...ERIC!" Annie yelled. She ran to find her husband. "ERIC!"

"What! You are going to wake up _everyone_!" He whispered.

"So are you when you see this!" She said, as she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

"Oh my..." Eric trailed off in disbelief. They was Peter sleeping on the couch, with Ruthie in his arms, in her pj's.

Lucy came down, to see what all the commotion was. "Oh," she chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter Lucy!" Annie hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, okay. They are just sleeping. Sleeping. We know that!" Lucy walked away angrily.

_Yawn! _Ruthie stretched her arms, and opened her eyes. Peter awoke as well.

"Oops," Peter and Ruthie said in unison.

"Oops. Oops! All you have to say is 'OOPS!'," Eric screamed.

"What, Dad? We fell asleep!" Ruthie said defensively, "That's all. No big deal!"

"No big deal! NO BIG DEAL! You fell asleep on our couch with a boy, all night!"

"Dad, it's Peter. And besides I am not a little girl anymore."

"EXACTLY!"

"Eric, stop yelling," Annie said.

"Mr. Camdon, I'm sorry. We were watching a movie, and fell asleep. That's it. I promise you," Peter said.

"Eric let's just talk about this later. I am sure Ruthie and Peter have a lot to talk about and a lot to do today," Annie said, giving Ruthie and Peter a look that says 'go while you can!'

"Yeah, tons," Ruthie said jumping up.

"Yeah," Peter followed her.

They got upstairs, and Peter said, "I'm sorry!" to Ruthie.

"Don't be! I'm not," Ruthie replied with a smile.

Ruthie leaned into kiss him, but Peter pulled away. "What?" she said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere, like, away from your dad," Peter said.

"Okay, go get dressed," Ruthie said chuckling.


	9. Behind These Hazel Eyes Part One

**Behind These Hazel Eyes - Part One.**

Ruthie and Peter both got dressed, and got out of the house.

"So, where do you wanna go?" asked Peter.

"Oh, I donno. How about, the Promenade?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure. We can grab some breakfast, maybe see a movie, or go to the pool hall or something," Peter replied.

"Sure, sounds fun," Ruthie smiled.

**At The Promenade: **

"What do you want to eat. We've got the choices of chicken, pasta, pizza, ice cream," Peter trailed off.

"Uh, how about pizza. Pizza for breakfast is my favorite," Ruthie said, smiling.

"Okay. Oh man, I_ love_ your smile," Peter said.

Ruthie laughed, "And I love yours."

They ordered their pizza and grabbed a table. Then Ruthie gasped.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing important."

"Oh course it's important, just tell me."

"No really it's okay." But Ruthie saw two people she didn't want to see together. Vincent and Martin. _What are they doing here, together? They _hate _each other_, she thought.

"Oh, I think are pizza's ready, I'll go get it," Peter said.

"K," Ruthie replied.

She looked over, and Vincent and Martin were staring at her, they looked away, though, when they noticed her looking.

"Here, I got us each a Pepsi©, is that okay?" Peter had returned.

"Yeah, totally," she replied, her mind on other things.

"Hey, you okay?" Peter asked.

"Of course, I'm here with you," she leaned over and kissed him.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I really don't know what to do next...just yeah. So if you have any suggestions I'd really appreciate it! You guys rock:)**


	10. Behind These Hazel Eyes, P 2

**Behind These Hazel Eyes, P. 2:**

**Ruthie and Peter are back at the house, Peter is sleeping though, on the couch, Ruthie is upstairs in her room:**

"Honestly I don't know what to say," Someone said in the closet that joined the stairs and Ruthie's attic bedroom. Ruthie whirled around to see none other than Martin, standing in her doorway.

"I'm sorry Martin. I truly am. But-" she started.

"But what! **But what?**" He angrily asked.

"But, I don't know. I had feeling for you, and I still do, but Peter is, he's so much more than just someone I have feelings for. He's-"

"Well, you know what Ruthie Camden," Martin walked up to her, "I thought you were more than someone I just had feelings for. So much _more_. I mean, you were my, my, I don't know. Just, tell me this: are you only with Peter _now_ because his parents just died, because you feel bad for him? Honestly?" Martin looked at her with sad stricken eyes.

"Martin, I, uh, you know what, the answer is no. I'm sorry Martin, truly I am. But now I have a question for you: what were you doing with Vincent this morning, my ex, the one you hate?"

"I'm not wasting my breath on you any longer, good bye Ruthie Camden." Martin walked out of the room, and bumped into Peter as he went down the stairs.

Peter walked into Ruthie's room. "Hey, you okay?" He must have caught the last of that conversation.

"Yeah, I just, I am tired of everyone judging every move that I make, you know? Constantly watching over me. My parents, my siblings, my friends, my classmates, my teachers, everyone," her eyes started welling up.

"Really? I miss it," Peter said sullenly.

"I'm-, I'm sorry. Peter, I love you."

Peter smiled, and the remembrance of his passed disappeared from his eyes, "I love you, too."

But behind Ruthie's eyes, so many secrets, so many feelings were hiding.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, R&R! Thanks!**


	11. Secrets And Lies

**Secrets And Lies (P.1)**

**A/N: I hope there are still some loyal fans out there! I hope you guys like this. I have it all planned out! 3**

The Next Morning

"Peter! Martin! Sam! David! Mom! Dad! Time for breakfast!" Ruthie yelled upstairs, from the kitchen. She decided to cook for them all, as a sort of 'sorry for everything' peace-offering. "Lucy, Kevin, and Savanna are coming over after breakfast to take Sam and David to the zoo!"

"Yay!" Sam and David yelled in unison, as they trudged down the stairs.

"Oh Ruthie," Annie said, "Thank you for this. It is so very sweet of you." Annie hugged Ruthie. "Your father and I are going shopping today, so after breakfast we will be leaving as well."

"Shopping? Why?" Ruthie questioned.

"Well," Annie whispered, "We want Peter to feel welcome, yes? We want to get him a few things."

"I'm sure he doesn't want anything, mom. But that is still very nice of you!" Ruthie replied.

"What's nice?" Peter said as he came down the stairs. Everyone was getting seated around the table. Ruthie was bringing the waffles, eggs, and bacon over. Glasses of orange juice were set on the table.

"Oh nothing," Annie hurriedly said. "Go, sit." She pointed towards the table.

Everyone was seated, except for Ruthie when Martin walked in. He looked right at her, then looked away. He sat down at the table.

"Wow Ruthie this smells fantastic. You are a wonderful-" Peter started.

"Back stabber," Martin mumbled.

"_Excuse_ me?" Peter said, _What_ did you say?"

"Nothing," Martin replied. He rolled his eyes.

No one, except for Ruthie and Martin seemed to know what was going on. They didn't hear Martin's remark, either.

Everyone was chatty at the breakfast table, except Martin and Ruthie.

**After Breakfast:**

Ruthie was picking up the dishes. Everyone had gone to do there various things, only Martin, Peter and Ruthie were left.

"Here I got it," Peter said, "Sit down."

"Oh, I couldn't let you-" Ruthie began.

"Seriously, I got it, no worries."

Ruthie sat down at the kitchen table. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Peter said, "Where's Martin?"

"I think he's in your guys' room," Ruthie replied. Martin and Peter were sharing a room, for the time being.

"Oh. Well, what's up with you guys?" Peter looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he continued to do the dishes, knowing that he wasn't getting an answer form her just yet.

"Nothing, we just...nothing. It's nothing. No big thing," she said, looking down at the table, not able to meet his eyes.

"Alright. For now. But I will a real answer out of you, Ruthie Camden. You have never been able to keep a secret from me before." He smiled at her.

_If only he new_, she thought, _what has happened sense he's been gone..._

**Mid-Afternoon-Everyone was still gone:**

Ruthie, Peter, and Martin were all watching a movie in the living room.

"I gotta pee," Ruthie said.

"Again? That's like the fifth time sense we've started this lame movie!" Peter said, jokingly.

"Yep, again," she said.

She got up hurriedly and ran to the bathroom.

When she returned, she heard Martin yell, "Screw you Peter! Screw you!"

She ran in the room, "What the hell?" Peter said, standing up.

Martin and Peter were face to face.

"_Screw you!_" he said, enunciating every syllable.

"What do you guys think your doing?" Ruthie flung herself in between them. "STOP!"

"I didn't even do _anything_! This psycho just started freaking out, and yelling at me."

"Martin, c a l m d o w n," she said very slowly. "Peter didn't do anything."

"Your right. He didn't. Sorry Peter. It was Ruthie's fault. You hateful heartbreaking horrible person. That's what you are Ruthie. I'm going for a walk." Martin stormed out.

Ruthie ran upstairs, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ruthie!" Peter said running after her.

She flopped on her bed, tears streaking her make-up on her cheeks.

"Ruthie," Peter said soothingly, "It's okay, he's an idiot." He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"No he isn't! I am all those things. I'm a horrible woman! I am hateful. I am cruel. I am-"

"No. You are beautiful, caring, loving, wonderful person. You are the person I love. You are Ruthie Camden, the woman of my dreams, my savior," Peter replied, looking into her big brown eyes.

Ruthie cried a little bit more, but now she was smiling, "You are the most wonderful guy I know. Boy! Do you know how to make a girl feel special! I'm gonna go freshen up." She walked out her room and down into the bathroom.

Peter was still in her room and started looking around. Just glancing, not snooping, just curious what the love of his life had stored in her room. He picked up a book. A folded up piece of paper fell out of it. He picked it up, and unfolded it. It said:

_Ruthie,_

_I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. I just didn't know what to say. But I want you to know, I thought that night, in May, was great. It really was. But you must understand, it was just that, just that night. You know, I had fun, you had fun, but we could never be. I'm sorry if I led you on. It was unintentional,_ _you looked so hot, I couldn't help myself. You are a great girl, you deserve better than me. I'm sorry that things couldn't work out. But I just like to have fun, you know? I thought that you knew that. You just were so sexy, I just thought you, you know, had _experience_. I'm sorry. But I still had a great time that night. I don't regret it, but I do feel bad. I hope you don't regret it either. I just hope you can forgive me. I hope we can stay friends. I want you to know, I am not that kind of guy that you think I am. I don't take advantage of girls, I don't use girls just for their bodies or anything. I am wholesome. I go to church! Well...sometimes. I just hope we are still friends. Forgive me?_

_Mac_


End file.
